Hanako vs who?
by Gothictomboy99
Summary: Hanako is a new powerpuff girl she is a 16 years old she meets Momoko ,Miyako and Kaoru and the Rowdyrufff boys come to their school and somethings different about them their vampires. How will she get through all of this?
1. Meeting Hanako

**Hanako's Pov**

My name is Hanako Akikio I am 16 years old. I have gray hair and red and blue highlights in my hair. I'm wearing a black tether jacket and a gray shirt with gray baggy pants. I have a lot of curves that I really can't stand , this chest 32(G) which I really can't stand. I'm wearing a big skull on top of my hat with black and gray stripes, and cross earrings. I like wearing them different days, so I just decided to wear them today. I like sweet sounds of rock and roll. I am a punk rock kind of girl, but I'm not too crazy about it. I like messing around with some people that really need to get a clue. Oh, but don't mistake me for being gothic or anything like that, I just like wearing dark colors.

Today is my first day at... at whatever the name of this school is, I don't really care to remember. As I'm walking into my new school, I see three girls around the same age as me. One of them was walking my way, they had spikey raven black hair with a green shirt. Also a hat with a skull on it like mine and green sweat pants and sneakers. She seems not half bad, I like her style.

The other two walking next to her, had blonde pigtails and a blue shirt with stripes, and a blue skirt and some dress shoes. The red head had a big red bow and a pink t-shirt with hearts on them, shorts and sneakers. I started to approach them and ask if they could give me a little help finding my way to class, but some idiot had the nerve to bump into me!

"What the heck is wrong with you, that really hurt you moron." I yelled while getting up and rubbing my head.

"Well, sorry babe, I believe you bummed into me, so it's your fault."

"Well, whatever...watch yourself next time dude." I yelled while restraining myself not to hit him.

While walking over to them, I asked "Um Hey, my name is Akikito Hananko. I'm kind of new here so could you guys show me around?"

"Sure, no problem" said Momoko with a smile.

As the three girls showed me to class they all introduced themselves. When we walked into our class, the teacher asked me to stand in front of the whole class and introduce myself to them. She told me to seat next to Miyako. To my surprise, I was not the only new student starting today. The four new students walked in. One of them had red haired with a red cap, his name was Akira. Then one of them with a ponytail was named Katsuro. A blonde one was named Daichi. The last student was the same gray haired moron that bummed into me earlier today, his name was Yuske. He was seated next to me, him of all people I mean seriously, can my luck be any worse!

Lets just skip the boring part (class!) and go to the most important part of the school day, LUNCH!

When I entered the lunch room, I saw the moron and his brothers...his friends, or whatever. I didn't have to go through the lunch line because my mom packed my lunch. As I was going to sit next to Kaoru, someone grabs me by the waist! Whoever this weirdo creep is I am seriously gonna knock them all the way into the afterlife! As I turned around to face the culprit, I noticed that it was Yusuke.

"What in the world do you think you are doing? No where did I give permission for you to touch me."

"Don't freak out, I just wanted to see your reaction that's all, so calm yourself. Oh, and don't worry I'm not gonna sit with you and your stupid little fangirls babe."He said while giving me a smirk I looked over to see that I did have fangirls "Hey, Hanako!"said all of my fangirls.

"I really want to punch you right now, but I'll just say this nicely, like how all the other girls would say it. Please, let me go Y-u-s-s-k-e!" I said with a pouty face.

"Okay, whatever you say princess." He said with a sigh, while letting me go.

"Idiot!" I said while slapping him...I just couldn't resist. I sat down next to Kaoru.


	2. What's next?

_**Momoko's pov**_

"I know Miyako but I didn't use that much violence in the situation." "I know but still she said with a worried look on her face. During lunch Momoko told me all about the thing she like going to her favorite ice cream shop. (Then after lunch)

(Class) Beep, beep beep

" I have a sore throat can I go to the nurse said Momoko." she said while standing up.

" my head hurts can I go to the nurse" said Miyako." my stomach hurts can I go to the nurse said Kaoru.

" I think I'm coming down with a cold" I said with a fake cough.

Then all four of us ran to the roof,"Hanako what are you doing here? said Momoko

"Don't worry I'm a powerpuff girl too. I pushed my favorite sing out of the way when a white light came out of nowhere. "Oh okay then.

Transformation

Hyper Blossom

Rolling Bubbles

Powdered Buttercup

Rocking Bironiko

"Ah, what is this horrible excuse for an outfit". I yelled in annoyance. "I know right. said Buttercup "But you look so cute. said Bubbles

"So who is it this time the Rowdyruff boys z

"I thought we destroyed them" said Blossom. "Who are the rowdyruff boys?I asked. Their stupid boys that pull pranks all over the town. said Buttercup

As we flew down to where Momoko's favorite ice cream shop they were eating ice cream when they all saw us they threw it down and licked their lips with lust in their really creeped my out. "Hey, what do you guys think your doing did you even pay for that, and who are you? said Blossom while walking near the boy with red hair and a cap."Oh you don't remember Bloss.I'm Brick he said while moving closer to me." What the- what are you doing .I yelled and he flipped up my skirt. Which really made me angry .I noticed that their was a new ruff he had gray hair ,gray eyes. They looked on year older than us last time I saw them they were little kid." What the heck you idiot you crossed the line."


	3. What Now!

**Hanako's pov**

This morning I was going to do everything I wanted to do because it's a Saturday. I got up and opened the door and rubbed my eyes. To see my thirteen year old sister blocking me from going downstairs. " Good morning Hanako your up early" said Mariko. I wonder why is that?

" Mariko do I have to keep telling you this, over and over again please shut up for once in your life. "Well, no you don't I just want to know why are you up at 10:30 am in the morning." " Because I want too now move I said while giving her a little push.

"Thank you. I said while walking downstairs. Then I heard someone ring the door be like four times it was really ticking me off. " I'm coming I said as I opened the door to find out that it was no other than Yusuke. " What do you want this early in the morning." I sighed. Are you some kind of stalker now. " Well, that's a really nice way of showing how much you care for me. he said with a smirk." Like that will ever happen now bye, bye I said and shut the door in his face and locked. "I can believe that idiot even came over to my house. I said while walking into the living room to watch some my mother came downstairs and asked" Hanako, who was that at the door". she asked "Huh, oh no one important. " I said while flipping through channels."No, one important. she said while opening the door to see Yusuke standing their with a smirk and then it turned into a grin. Which is really going to screw things up.

"Hanako who is this is he your boyfriend? "she asked. "No, not even if my life depended on it. I said while turning off the tv and I was about to go upstairs until,"Um, Akikio may I come in?he said with a guy thinks he has something on me but, he doesn't, I can't stand him!

"Sure you can come in." she said with a smile. I know mom is planning something now and I don't like it. Then I went to the bathroom to go freshen up sense it won't make a difference what I say to her I have to treat our guest even if I hate his guts.

Then I came out of the shower smelling like green apples. I wore a gray hoddie and baggy pants , gray sneakers. I was just going to stay home today anyway which was no big deal. Then I went back downstairs and when I went downstairs I saw Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru. " Hey, what are you guys doing here? I asked." Well, we wanted to talk to you in private later. Said Momoko while sitting on the couch drinking some tea." Hey, Hanako your boyfriend wants to see you? Said Mariko." Mariko he's not my boyfriend were not even friends his just some jerk.

"But, just some jerk can turn into something else. she said while skipping downstairs with a smile on her face. Then I walked over to Yusuke who was sitting in my seat. "What, do you want and could you hop out of my seat. I yelled. while sitting I beside him. Which was a big mistake. Before I knew it he had his arm around my waist.

"Your, mother said I could sit here". he said while looking at me full of lust. "Okay,whatever just stay away from me! I said with a pink blush on my face full of anger. Then after I had breakfast with Yusuke and my friends. Yusuke left which was a relief. And Momoko told me to look out for them they are vampires after all.

"I know Momoko thanks for worrying for me though. " I said with a smile. I think it's been a while sense I actually smiled.

I was just being lazy today.

But then the next day on Monday

**Something happened...**

**UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPPIE **

**ME:SO HANAKO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**HANAKO: AH, WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM TOUCH ME LIKE THAT!**

**ME: I JUST WANT TO ADD SOME ROMANCE TO IT CAN'T I DO THAT!**

**BRAZE: AW, HANAKO THEIRS NO REASON TO GET ANGRY BABE YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME**

**HANAKO: KEEP DREAMING**


	4. What a bunch of morons!

Momoko's Pov

I can't believe Brick and his brother are back. "Now take, this you perv.I said while attacking him with my yo-yo. "Sorry Blossy but that won't work he said while grabbing me by my arm and he whispered in my hear and said"_ Blossom I really don't want to hurt you babe ,but I'll she you soon enough._

Well that's weird I wonder what he means by that. "Get away from I said while kicking him in the shin. "Well I tired to be nice I guess I'm just going to have to take you with me."Take me with you, well like that could ever happend "I said with a smirk."

Then before I knew it he was right behind me and I was in his arms. "Let me go, I yelled and kicking and screaming. Then I was finally lose from his grasp. "I don't know what he wants with me but I really need to find the girls. I said while running to where I heard Bironiko yell.

**Hanako's pov**

"So, are you ready for me I said". "Well, babe as long as your ready I'm ready." "Okay, take this. I yelled while grabbing my guitar and I started to play."But he was just standing their. Then I pressed the arrow button so the arrows could shoot at him while I'm playing my guitar. But he kept dodging my attacks.

"That's all you got babe I was expecting more of a fight." " Whatever, ah what's your name again. "The names Braze babe. "he said with a smirk. He's really starting to tick my off. "If that won't do anything maybe this will.

**My weakness or is it yours**

You thought you knew my weakness ~

But you can't break me I know from now on you can't control me~

yeah, yeah that's what you thought

But I'm not someon- "Well, that was a cute little song." he said with a smirk. he said while getting closer to me

"You so rude I wasn't done anyway." Take this then I jumped back a bit and jumped up in the air and I was about to kick him until,

he grabbed me by the waist and turned me around to face him." What do think your doing you moron I yelled in anger .

"Nothing much babe I just wanted make you mine." "What are talking about? And would you quit calling me babe."

"No, I don't want to he said while moving some of my hair out of the way and then he got closer and closer to neck until- Momoko showed up.

"What's going on here she said while looking very worried."Momoko I said while stepping on his foot."Let go of me. Then he released me and I went over to Momoko."Hanako what happened? she asked."Well, first we have to find Bubbles and Buttercup and get out of here.

**Bubbles/Buttercups Pov's**

Well Bubbles and I were trying to get away from Butch and Boomer they were acting really weird I still surprised that their older than us.

"Well, babe come with me I want to make you mine." "Shut up you pervert!" I yelled while slamming my hammer which really helped us out a little bit. Then Blossom and Bironiko came."You guys we have to get out of here said Momoko."But I really want to finish these guys of. "Well they want us for some reason and I really don't want to know why. said Bironiko.

Then all four of them appeared in front of us. " What do you punks want will us now! " said Biroinko."Well, that's a lovely way of speaking to you're future-"Don't even finish that sentence not in a million years. She said while grabbing her guitar and she was trying to kick that guy with the gray hair. Braze c-come here you idiot! she said while yelling. Well she can't stand this guy and she just met him. Buttercup looked ready for a fight as usual but this all made me feel uncomfortable about, the Rowdyruff boys being older than us and them looking at our necks lustfully.

"Something tells me their not playing around here girls. "Said Blossom while getting push back into Biroinko."Let's just get this over with said Brick. While coming over to Blossom's neck. "Um what do you think your doing? she asked a little frightened. "Then the next thing I knew he was brushing Blossoms hair out away from her neck. " Let go, of me yelled and then she Then she kicked him where the light don't shine. And jumped back and told us "Guys w-we have to get out of here now! she screamed. Then we flew away "What was that about I was just about to kick that morons- said Bironiko"Blossom are you alright. said Bubbles with a worried look on her face." We should probably go home the Rowdyruff boys are **vampires.**

**Hanako's Pov**

"Don't know how or why but they were looking at us with lust. Said Blossom.

"Then we land on the ground and untransformed and we decided to walk home together for safety. Then Momoko and Miyako, Kaoru gave me their phone number just in case. "No, worries I can take care of myself. "Well, call us if you need anything Hanako just to be safe. Said Momoko with a worried look on her face.

"I'm back I said while opening the door. "I said while closing the door."Hanako, your back so how was you day?" said my mom." It was really cool. "I said with a

smile. " I made some rice balls and some curry, and ramen. "said my mom. "I'll set the table. "I said. "Hey, mom is dad going to eat dinner with us?"I asked.

"No, your father is working late." Hanako don't worry honey. "Mariko time for dinner. She ran downstairs in a flash. "Hey, Hanako how are you have you got a boyfriend yet? "Shut up and eat!"I yelled while stuffing my face with some curry and ramen.

After dinner...

I cleaned up the kitchen and went to bed I kept thinking about what Momoko said. No one has ever said that to me, even when I get into to fights with guys who really need to stop hitting on me.

"Well, Whatever. I said while laying back with my hands behind my head. Then I put my headphones on and listened to (I really don't care)By:Demi Lovato.

**Me: So how was it you guys and please review.**

**Hanako: Cool I liked it but why didn't I get to kick Brazes butt.**

**Me: You'll have you chance later.**

**Braze: It was alright it would have been better if I could have - Braze shut-up.**

**Hanako: (walks away)**

**Braze: Come back babe where you going**

**Hanako: Oh no where is my guitar arrows where did I put those things.**

**Braze: (Starts to back away slowly)**

**Me:That will teach him!**

**Braze:**


	5. Their Vampires! Why?

** The lights** **were flickering on and off when I walked in...**

I walked into my class to see **blood** on the floor leaving a trail then I saw the dead body of one of my classmates**.** I was freaked out I wanted to scream but their blood was everywhere I didn't want to be next.

Then I saw Momoko and Miyako looked really freaked out as I was , and Kaoru looked really angry, and poor Miyako looked like she could just shed out in tears. " I'm glad I found you guys. I said with a worried look on my face. _Then we transformed Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles, Powdered Buttercup, Rocking Bironiko._

As we walked past our classroom we saw more blood and dead bodies it was so crazy. Then we to the lunchroom to find the Rowdyruff boys waiting for us. "What do you want I'm so tired of this. said Blossom." Then just relax it will all be over soon. " said Brick. Before I knew he was sucking Blossoms blood. Then I heard her scream.

Then I noticed that Bubbles and Buttercup were going but , I later heard their screams. "Well, well it's only you and me now babe." said Braze while grabbing my waist." Let go of me you m-moron. I said with anger. "I can't do that because your mine." What are you t-talking a-about. The next thing I knew I was in Brazes arms. " W-What do you think your doing let me go moron . "I said while kicking him and screaming him.

"Hanako, calm down babe okay." Where almost home so don't worry. "What how do you know my name? And where are you taking me and my friends?" Do you have to ask so many questions." he said in annoyed tone." well, I can't wait until we get to our place babe he said in a lirty tone. If Blake here will hurry up and drive! he said in a really annoyed tone." Dude, shut up this traffic is no joke "Am I going to tell you again let go of me. I said while punching him in the face.

Which was really affective." Babe you really need to work, on being nicer instead punching me in the face all the time." Well, you should try not being a jerk for kidnapping me and my friends and killing my classmates."

"Whatever we'll finish this talk at home." "Whatever, like I care moron." I can't believe him and his brother kidnapped me they may want us but, I wasn't ready to go I don' t want be with this jerk. "Hanako are you okay babe? he asked worried " Would you quit calling me babe!

"You guys, haven't even mated and your already fighting. said Blake." Blake shut up. we both yelled." "Mated what? "You'll see soon enough." he said while putting me into his lap." Hey, w- what the h-heck. "Where here." said Blake." Finally, come on babe look at your new home.

he said while putting me over his shoulder." Braze, where are you taking me?" "To our room. said Braze with a smirk.

I think I'm going to die. I'm definitely going to die here." What are you talking about Braze. I said while he opened the door to the rrbz house which was really nice. They had maids and butlers that were their to great use.

The house was really nice and the had a big red leather couch. A big kitchen with lot's of chairs. And video games in the living room and then Me and Brazes room was really nice it had dark gray and light gray.

It even had all my clothes maybe Braze took my clothes with him or he told the one of the maids to go out to buy me more clothes. Then he finally let go of me. And he laid me down on the bed." So, can you tell me how you know my name?" " Because I wanted to get close to you to know you better. "So, you were that idiot no wonder I hated your guts. I said under my breath.

"Hanako ,what was that? he asked while looking a little ticked off." Oh, nothing Braze. I said while rolling my eyes. I looked down to see that I didn't have my compact belt on. " Braze why did you take my compact belt ? " I put it up you don't need it anymore. he said while getting a little annoyed. "Well, I need to protect be in my city so you can just shut up and-"Hanako you listen and shut up I know you could not care less what I say about you but, the reason why I'm here is because your mine and no one elses." he said while getting really mad Whatever I said while rolling my eyes

And laying on the bed. And then Braze puts me into his lap and whispers in my ear" You know babe if you keep acting like this- Slap. I have quick reflex and I was quick to react to that because I was getting really annoyed with hearing in my hear." Ow, what was that for! he said while getting mad." You were in my ear so I slapped you, and your hot breath really was getting annoying.

"Well, Hanako you have to really stop pushing me away like that you know." Because your going to become my mate and sooner or later you'll fall for me he ."said with a smirk." Like I keep telling you not going to happen your a jerk, a moron, your arrogant and really annoying.

**sorry it was so short I"ll try to make it longer**

**Me: I think this was pretty good**

**Hanako: I liked when I slapped that jerk in his face he really deserved it.**

**Braze: No, I didn't and Hanako you don't always have to be so cruel even though-**

**Me: Shut up Braze I don't want to spoil thinks for**** the readers. **

**Hanako: Yeah, she's right.**

**Kaoru: So what are you guys talking about**

**Me: Nothing important just about how Hanako-**

**Kaoru:(reads story) starts laughing**

**Momoko: What are you reading Hanako (starts reading) she got you good.**

**To be continue...**


	6. We're M-Mating! What!

** Sorry for the long wait you guys, you know school and stuff. **

**Me : Hello everyone! :)**

**Hanako: Sup**

**Momoko: that's alright just remember Gothictomboy doesn't own ppgz.**

**Hanako's POV**

As I layed on my bed I wonder how my friends were doing I haven't seen them sense yesterday. I wonder how mom and dad, Mariko are their probably worried sick but, that's about all they can do now. Then the door opened to reveal Braze with a smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?'' I asked." Oh, nothing sweetheart he said in a flirty tone, while walking over to me and laying down on the bed next to me." Ah, can you move over your too close." I said while pushing him away. " Aw, Hanako your so cruel." I wasn't even doing anything I was just laying down beside you why is that such a big deal." he said while sitting up and looking at me." Because you were acting like a flirt again no wonder your so smooth with the ladies. You must have millions of girls following you everywhere you go." Anyway what do you want"? I asked.

"Well, babe sense you ask nicely ( for once) well we're getting- "Don't even say those words like heck that's happening" I said. Knock, Knock, Knock "Hello, Master Braze may I come in. " Yes, you may. he said while opening the door for a girl with black hair and blue eyes. She looked about my age she had black hair, blue eyes a black and white maid outfit and a necklace." She was holding a wedding dress in on of her hands and a make- up kit." Hello, my name is Aria and I am here because miss Hanako you are getting married today." isn't that exciting." No, seriously." I said with a little sarcasm in my voice. Then I was about to dash right out the door but, the next thing I knew I was being held back by Aria." Now miss Hanako come with me. she said with a serious face" she said while letting go of my arms and dragging me into the bathroom closing the door. " Braze I'm so going to get you for this when this is over I yelled ." I like to see you try" he said while laughing.

"Miss Hanako may I ask why do you dislike master Braze so much." "Well, he took me away from my family, him and his brothers killed some people I didn't know so well but, maybe my friends knew them better than I did. He also took me away from saving the world from evil. Even before he did all of those things I still didn't like him. "But, he can still change." "Yes, I know. I said while taking a shower and drying off to change into my gray dress with black underneath and gray dress shoes, with a necklace that Aria handed to me which said Braze's girl. Which I though that he's way too over protective of me. " Oh, and you'll need breath mint." she said with a smile." Thanks, Aria I really needed that. I said with a fake smile. " But, that doesn't mean I can forgive him for now but just maybe I can". Then she put black eyeliner and black lip stick and a veil, and cross earrings. Then she opened the door and all the lights were turned off and I saw eight gray candles around the bed.

Then I saw a man that I was guessing was a priest then I saw Braze with a suit and tie and black dress shoes. He looked really h-hot. What my mind is going insane stupid hormones! Then after I walked down beside Braze and the priest standing next to the bed. The priest said something in a different language I really didn't understand or want to understand. Then after I walked next to Braze he said" Hanako you look hot." I just rolled my eyes." The next thing I knew the candles blew out and Braze's fangs where in my neck again it really hurt this time."Ahhhhh, B-Braz. Then I started to faint but, I heard Braze say" Now, your my girl." he said with a smirk.

**Kaoru POV**

I was getting really bored waiting for Butch to get back. So he can unlock this stupid door. He's just so irritating. I got up to look for my compact belt but I couldn't find it. Darn it he must have taken it! Then the next thing I knew he walks through the door with a green dress in his hands. I'm guessing this pervert expects me to wear that dress." Hey, babe did you miss me." he said with a smirk." Like heck I missed you!" And do you expect me to wear that dress! I said while sitting up and getting up to but this pervert in his place." Aw, babe don't be like that you know you know you love me. he said while putting his arm around my waist." Shut, up!" I said while twisting his arm.'' Babe, no need being in denial." he said while putting his arm around my waist again." How many times am I going to have to tell you this stop touching me you pervert! I yelled while I was about to punch him in the face but, he quickly caught it and he kissed my knuckle. Then someone knocked on the door "May, I come in Master Butch." said the maid with red hair.

" Sure, I wasn't done yet but I can maybe finish this later." he said while handing the dress to Mia. I just gave him a death glare. Then he opened the door to reveal about 1 year older than me she had red curly hair, red eyes, and a maids outfit, and black eyeliner and red lipstick." Oh, hello my name is Mia, now kaoru will you come with me please." Seriously this is so ridiculous! I said yelled while rolling my eyes. I cant wait for this is over he is going down. I said while walking into the bathroom while closing the door. As I changed into my light green dress with black underneath and a veil and black leggings underneath. And a black necklace, with black dress shoes. Then she but, make up on me " May, I spray some- "No, you already put make up on my face their is not need for perfume that's going why too far.

As I walked out of the bathroom that lights were slightly dim with green I saw Butch in a green vest with black on the sides and black pants, black dress shoes." As a priest said something in another language that I really didn't understand or care to understand. As I walked next to Butch he said Babe you look gorgeous." I looked away from him and turned my head. Then the candles went out, and before I could even react to anything Butch's fangs where already in my neck."Ahhhhh." I screamed. As I fainted unconscious I heard Butch say " Now, your mine babe." he said with a smirk.

**Momoko POV**

Me and my friends have been taken by the Ruffs they just decide to come back with a new ruff. As I sat up from being gently laid down on this bed I saw rose petals all over the bed. I decided to look for my compact belt but, I couldn't find it I really wanted to get out of this place. Then I got bored of trying to look for it so I just waited for Brick to come back so I could finally ask him about that. Then I laid back down on the bed and I decided to take a nap. Then after I started to wake up I saw Brick and waiting for me to finally get up." Huh, what do you want?" I asked." Oh, nothing much I was just watching you sleep but, now your finally awake." he said with a smile. " Why, exactly did you-"Blossy theirs not time to ask questions." Now, you have to get ready for our big day today." "What, big day"? I asked." Don't tell me where getting married." I always wanted to get married it's been my dream. But, with Brick I don't know about this. " Whatever, I said while I was about to walk to the door when Brick grabs my wrist." Who said you where going anywhere." he said while getting a little angry." " Um, excuse me."

" Who said anything about you being in charge of me." I yelled." I did so you can just leave when ever you feel like it." he yelled back at me. while holding my wrist a little tighter." Fine! I yelled. Then he let go of my wrist and sat down on the bed. Then I walked into the bathroom and started to take a shower. After I took a shower I heard a knock at the door. Then someone knocked on the bathroom door." What do you want Brick?" I yelled while rapping a towel around myself." My name is Shana I'm here to give you your dress and do your makeup." Um, okay." I said while opening the door with a little uncertainty in my voice.

"Hello, miss Momoko how are you today?" "I'm alright I guess." I said while giving a fake smile." Okay, here is your dress and your shoes." "Thanks, this is so cute." I said with a surprised look on my face. After I changed into my pink dress with black underneath and a pink bow. And a silver necklace that had my name in craved on it. Then Shana did my make up she but black eyeliner on my lips and pink lip gloss, veil. After that I was looking for Brick it was really dark but, as I got closer to the bed I saw red candles. to find him waiting for me he was looking really h-hot my words cannot describe- wait hold up why am I talking about a Ruff like this. I think my face was starting to burn up I was blushing red. As I wait for the priest to finish whatever language he was speaking he was done talking. Suddenly the candles blew out. And before I could even move his fangs went deeply into my skin."Ahhh." I screamed. Before I could even faint he said" Sweet dreams beautiful" he said.

**Miyako's POV**

I haven't heard from Momoko or anyone since yesterday. I wonder how everyone is doing I hope their okay. Then I sat up on the bed wondering what to do when I heard someone open the door. As I looked out the door to see who it was I saw Boomer. As I got up to ask him" Boomer would it be okay if I saw some of my friends." "We'll not right now but, you can later on." he said with a smile." Okay. I said while giving a little smile back and a giggle." But as for right now we have to get ready for our wedding." Our wedding? I asked. " Yes, and I have asked Mio to help you with you wedding dress." he said while opening the door to introduce Mio.

"Hello, Miyako she said while walking into the room. She looked around my age she had dark blue eyes with black hair in a ponytail and a maids outfit." Okay, now here's your dress and your shoes." And help you with your make up. she said with a giggle. Then I went into the bathroom and changed into my dress and shoes. I looked in the mirror it looked really cute. I said while twirling around in my dress." I'm glad you like Miss Miyako"."Thank you." I said with a smile.

Then after Mio finished my make up I headed out of the bathroom and Saw Boomer in his blue tie and black vest with black dress shoes. The lights were pitch black but there were candle sticks around the bed. As I walked up to Boomer I listened to what the Priest had to say in some other language that I really didn't understand." You look beautiful." he said with a smile." Thank you, and you look handsome."

When the Priest was finished then the candle blow out. Before I could do anything Boomer bite my neck and this time it really hurt."Ahhh." I screamed. Then I started to faint" See, you in the morning sweety."

**Don't forget to review!**

**Me: How was it tell me!**

**Hanako: It was pretty good but, you still need some work**

**Kaoru : Yeah it was good but it was missing a little something**

**Momoko : It was great not work need to add**

**Miyako: I think she did well by doing her best!**

**Hanako: I just hope you do better then this.**


	7. What is it now!

**Sorry you guys i had a really long hiatus but, i'm back! "-"**

**Hanako : It's been forever you guys but, this girl finally decided to make another chapter.**

**Me: Whatever, Hanako on to the story.**

**Hanako: OK fine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hanako's Pov<strong>

So as I slowly woke up I didn't see Braze anywhere, so I had a chance to make a run for it. But, as i opened the door he was right in front of me with a glass of orange juice and some pancakes "Um, W-what are you doing Hanako." he asked?

"Um, I was just wandering if I could get something to eat im really hungry." I lied with a fake smile on my face. "Yeah right." he said with a smirk. I should of came up with a better lie but, i was seriously hungry. Then before I could slide by him he lifts me up and puts me over his shoulders. "What do you think your doing let go of me." I yelled while kicking him. " Shut up, babe your mine now so you should at least get use to it from now on." he said while laying me down on the bed and ,sat down beside on the bed and kissing me on my cheek. Who does he think he is he isn't my dad whatever he thinks this is some kind of game, well im not playing any games. "Fine, but i won't get use to you or your brothers!" I said while sitting up on the bed and pushing Braze off me. " I don't have time for you I have better things to do."I said with a cocky smirk. " Like what he asked? "Um, saving the world which you still will won't let me do, seeing my father I said with a little sadness in my voice and seeing my friends. " Aw that's so sweet but, im sorry I can't do that babe at least I met your mother before we got married but, that's just the way it is." Then before he could say another word I slapped him and ran out the door crying a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko's pov<strong>

_When I Woke up I had woking up to a smiling Brick"Morning , babe. he said with a smirk. "Um, morning what do you want anyway what's up with taking me and my friends and making us- mmmm before i could tell him off he kissed me. " W-what the heck was that for? i asked. "I had to shut you up some how it's not my fault your so beautiful i couldn't help myself. " Oh, I said while blush a little." Where are my friends? i asked. " With my brothers of course , but you'll see them later this morining." "Alright, but why do i have to stay here i wanting to go back home I have improtant things to do." Then i got up and walked to the door but, before I could make it to the door Brick grabs me by my wrist and says" Momoko I won't let you leave me you don't know how much a love you."Brick let go of me i said while slapping him and running out the door._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Miyako Pov<em>**

So as I woke i saw a big fluffy teddy bear next to me it was so cute but, it wasn't octi. I really wanted to see Momoko and kaoru, Hanako i wonder how their doing? Then I heard the door open to reveal Boomer I really wanted to go home I really missed Grandma. "Morning ,Miyako." " Morning Boomer I was wondering do you know where my friends are? I asked. " Yes, but i'm sorry darling but, you can't see them right now." " You can see them in a little while. " Okay I said feeling really sad I felt like crying but, I know all four of them can handle themselves." So Miyako here's octi I got him for you before we left and went to our house." "Thanks, Boomer. I said while giving him a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru Pov<strong>

As i woke up i didn't see a sign of that perv. So i decided to open the door I walked in the kitchen and as I was about to open the fridge I heard someone crying. As I waked in the living room I saw Hanako crying and Momoko comforting her."Hanako are you okay what happen? I asked. She wiped her tears and told me that when she was younger she would hang out with her dad but, as she got older she hasn't had anytime to even see her father because of his work." So you slapped him." I said ."yeah and ran out but, I don't- "Hanako babe." Oh there you are what's wrong i'm sorry. Then she got up and walked over to him. If you were really sorry you would have found me earlier. Then she sat down at the kitchen table. " Kaoru there you are I wanted to wake you up but, your already awake."he said while hugging me which i quickly pushed away. Then the next thing i knew Boomer and Brick and Miyako came out of their rooms and walked into the kitchen. Then Braze's maid Aria cooked us pancakes and omulets. So as we sat at the table Butch kept trying to put me in his lap but, I kept pushing away and he finally successed. Braze's kept trying to talk to Hanako But, she just ignored him I don't blame her though. He even tried to put her in his lap she would just keep eating and scoot her chair over and slap his hand away. I guess we both have the same problems to deal with.

* * *

><p>Me: Well how was it you guys!<p>

Hanako: Not bad

Braze: Why am I the bad guy?

ME: silence rolls eyes

Hanako: rolls eyes punk


	8. I seriously need to get out of here?

No one's p.o.v

As the girls were about to finish their breakfast they heard a loud noise outside of the house." What was that" said Miyako. B rick and his brothers got up from the table " I don't know but, you girls stay here." said Brick. Him and his brothers went outside to go check it out." Hanako are you alright"? asked Miyako and Momoko ,kaoru. She sniffled "Yeah it's just I really miss my father."she said while wiping the tears away." It's okay Hanako we know how you feel." said Miyako with pity in her eyes." It's okay to cry once and awhile Hanako."said Momoko. "Yeah your right" she said while trying to cheer up. She smiled and said "Thanks, you guys." said Hanako. She got up and put her things away her plate after she laid down on the couch. Suddently, the boys came back in the room and said "It was nothing probably someone playing a prank." they all said. " Aw, that's such a waste." said Butch while laying on the couch with his arms behind his back. Then Braze carried Hanako away." Hey, mister what do you think your doing." she yelled while punching him in the back. " Just shut up "he said with a glare he seemed really angry. Then he went into his room with Hanako and slammed the door. " What's up with him" said Kaoru. " Don't know beautiful" said Butch with a smirk on his face while walking over to Kaoru. " S-Shut up you idiot." she blushed in anger.

**Hanako's P.O.V**

As I laid on the bed with Braze giving me a glare I finally said "w-what is it?!" I yelled. " Why do you keep glaring at me I haven't done any-Mmm. He kissed me on the lips to my surprise I tried pushing him away but it was no use. So I slapped him as hard as I could "Ow!he yelped in pain." That's what you get." I yelled while trying to not let my cheeks get red. He held his cheek and had a very serious look on his face. " Hanako I don't know what to do with you." he said while grabbing me up and putting me in his arms as I tried to protest." L-let go of me!" I yelled in anger while kicking and screaming at him. I decided I should just be quite I mean I might as well listen to what he has to say and then try to find my way out of this place again."Hanako I'm sorry for making you cry because you wanted to save the world from evil and spend time with your family but, your my mate now so things are different from how they use to be." he said while coming closer towards my neck a little which sent chills down my spine. I can still remember how much that hurt the last time he bit me. "I know things are different from how they were before trust me." I said while looking at how close he was to my neck. I really tried to get out of his lap since I woke up this morning in a night dress knowing this perv I need to get out of his lap soon as possible. I pushed him as hard as I could to get off of me. My efforts worked I finally got out of his grasp. "What's wrong Hanako "he said with a smirk on his face. " Being on your lap makes me feel uncomfortable your such a pervert I don't know what you might do to me. " I yelled in anger I could feel my face starting to get red. I quickly covered my face with my hands which made Braze smirk get even bigger. As I stood up and ran towards the door Braze quickly got up and grabbed my wrist " Where do you think your going"?he asked."U-umm I was just going to ask Kaoru if she wanted to play some video games with me." I lied. " You were going to ask Kaoru if she wanted to play video games hmm." he gave me a very serious look for a minute and released his grip. He sighed and said " Hanako why most you lie to me like this." he said while shaking his head. How did he know I was lying I guess I lie so much to him he has caught on i thought to myself. I guess that moron is smart when he wants to be. " Hanako just sit right here he said while motioning his hand over for me to sit down on the bed again. I walked over and sat back down " What is what do you want?" I asked. He came closer to the bed and said" Hanako I'm going out for a while with my brothers so Aria with watch you while I'm gone."he said. " Aria I can take care of myself i don't need someone to watch over me like I'm some chil-" Hanako just listen." he said while looking a little irritated. Then he left the room and Aria enter " Hello, she said." " Hello, Aria." I said and smiled. She then closed the door and stood up by the door. I don't know how I'm going find my way out of this place but, i have to get out of here that's what i know for sure.

Sorry this is so short I'll have everyone else POV's in the next story. It's been a long hiatus but, I'm back.


	9. I still can't be trusted

Momoko's POV

As me I walk back to me and Brick's room I felt for all of my friends mostly Hanako I have never seen her cry like that before. She's the type of girl that doesn't let anyone bother her but, she doesn't really get to see her father that much because of his work. As Brick opened the door and said " what's wrong Momoko?"he asked with a concerned look on his face. "Oh, it's nothing I was just deep in thought". I said while blushing a little. I then walked in the room and sat down on the bed then Brick told me" Momoko me and my brothers are going out tonight so I asked Shana to watch you." he said while sitting next to me on the bed with a smile on his face. "W-What! I'm not a child I don't need a babysitter I'm sixteen years old "I yelled. " Well how else do I know you might not run off somewhere. " he said while lifting up my chin and I felt my cheeks start to heat up because of how close he was to my face. He then removed his hand from my chin and says "If you behave like a good girl I might get you some cake later on."he said and smirks he then leans in closer to me face I was so happy to hear that I might get cake that I didn't notice he was about to kiss me. I was in complete shock I didn't know how to react at first but, then I pushed him off of me."Brick what's gotten into you-mmm. He kissed me again this time but, this time instead of being a lustful kiss it was more of a passionate kiss he then wrapped his arm around my waist. As I kept trying to slap him he wouldn't release his grip and I'm pretty sure his cheeks have to hurt by now. Then the door opened to reveal Shana "Master Brick uh, um I'm sorry to interrupt you two she said with a bow." What is it Shana?"he said while breaking the kiss with a irritated look on his face." Butch and Boomer and Braze are waiting on you in the living room" she said. " Okay he said then she closed the door." Well, bye babe see you later." he said while removing his arm from my waist, giving me a kiss on the cheek which made my cheeks bright pink. Then Shana opened the door and said "Hi miss Momoko."she said." Hey, Shana." I said with a smile." So where did Brick and his brothers go?" I asked." They had important business matters to take care of that's all I can tell you ."she said with seriousness in her tone of voice." Okay then I won't ask again." I wonder what their up too?

Kaoru's POV

A couple hours ago I had to sit in Butch's room because he had to tell me something. It's probably something perverted or something I don't even know why I even listened to him. As I sat on the bed about to fall asleep I see Butch in front of me so I got to give him the beating of a life time. "You had me wait so long! I yelled. I then grabbed his collar "Calm down cupcake I had to do a few things before I told you."he smirked he then put a arm around my waist and his other hand on my butt which really got me mad. I then grabbed his arm and twisted it and did a submission hold on him." Ow! ow!he yelped a little. Some how he got out of my submission hold the next thing I knew I fell on the ground and Butch was hovering over me He then smirked. I knew I had to get up as soon as possible knowing this perv . I got up right before he could get on top of me. Then the door opened to reveal Mia. "Hi, Kaoru-chan"she said with a giggle. "Don't be so familiar with me." I huffed. " Oh, i'm sorry she said" and bowed. Well i guess i'm stuck with Mia until that pervert comes back."So Mia do you want to play a video game with me.?" I asked." I mean I really wanted to play a game with Hanako but, she's with Braze so-"Sure why not?"she said with a blush then i sat up the system and i started the game. So far I was winning but, Mio was pretty good at playing Tekken herself. I just wonder what kind a meeting those idiots went to and what are they planning. A couple minutes of playing K.O Mia won. "All man I lost i want a rematch "I said."Okay, let's rematch Said Mia.

Miyako's POV

As I sat in my room waiting for Boomer to tell me something really important I was watch a little tv and the door opened to reveal Boomer."Hi,Miyako"he said while walking over to the bed with a smile on his face."So Miyako me and my brothers are going out today and I asked Mio to watch you while I left out with my brothers." "Oh!"I said with a giggle. I then wonder where was he going? I was a little hesitant on asking him where he might be going so i then gulped and said " Um, Boomer where are you and your brothers going exactly " I asked with worry in my voice. " It's a secret." he said while leaning over and kissing me on top of my head. "See you later Miyako."he said while waving goodbye. Mio then enters the room and says "Hello, or should I say because you are married after all she said with a giggle." "I'm sorry ma'ma that was very out of line."she said while quickly bowing. "No, it's okay you can address me as but, my friends call me Miyako."I said while smiling at her. "Miss Miyako."she said and she stopped bowing and walked over to me near the bed. "So what would you like to do miss Miyako said Mio." "Um, I was thinking maybe we could give each other a make over or something I said and smiled.

Hanako's P.O.V

As I sat up straight on the bed I Aria asked" would you like some lunch?" "yes, I would that would be nice "I said with a smile. I guess I was so deep in thought I kinda forgot how hungry. Aria then left the room to go into the kitchen to make me some lunch I then got up and locked the door. Their was an air vent near the bed I guess I never really payed an attention to it then. I then got on top of the bed but the only thing that I was missing was to unscrew it. I then looked down and saw a loose screw next the bed on the floor I then lifted it up and opened. I have to get out of this place I thought as I climb into the air vent I then crawled around. Then I closed the air vent and I then heard Aria say " I'm back Hanako." I know she's so going to freak when she finds out I'm not in my room I wish I could get the others I'll get them later. I then found an exit near where the door was I just had to make it out of here and I'd be home free. But, first I have to get my friends. I got out of the air vent and I closed it back all stealth like. I then knocked on Kaoru's door and Kaoru's maid was about to open the door so I grabbed her as she opened the door "Ah, what are you doing." she said I then said"Im sorry Mia about this but, I have to get out of this house." I said I then knocked her out cold on the floor. Then I told Kaoru we are going to get out of this place. I then went to Momoko's and Miyako's rooms I'm pretty sure Aria has probably called security already to find us we all ran to the door and when I opened I knew I had failed to complete my mission. I saw Braze smirking at me and his brothers I knew I was in big trouble." I was so close this time " I said. "Come on babe let's go I think need your punishment now he said with a smirk. "Punishment what kind of punishment are you talking about you idiot." I said while he suddenly put me over his shoulders. I know my friends are in trouble as well for trying to escape but, I can't standing this idiot and his stupid brothers they make my live-"Hanako next when you try to escape have a better plan next time "he said.

Me:So what did you guys think

Hanako: It was good except for the part when Braze carried me away

Braze: what's wrong babe you don't want me carrying you away

Hanako:( walks away)

Me:Well until the next chappie


	10. Hanako's Punishment

Hanako's P.O.V

As Braze threw me down on to the bed I said "Ah, you didn't have to throw me on the bed so hard." "Well if you would have behaved I wouldn't have thrown you so hard "he said with a very angry expression on his face. "You need to be punished anyway"he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes but, before I even noticed Braze coming closer but, that was in vein he then pulled me closer to his chest."W-what do you think your doing you idiot "I yelled. He then laid me down on the bed amd was hovering over top of me._ um I don't like where this is going but, I don't want to remember what happened a couple years ago..._

_Flashback..._

_As I was walking home from school I heard three guys walking behind me I looked back they were from my school they were in a grade above mine. "Hey, Hanako wait up can I talk to you for a minute."said one of the boys. "I don't really have time for that I really have to go home."I said while rolling my eyes. He then grabbed my wrist and I twisted his arm and started running his boys helped him up and he ran after me. I then took a shortcut into an alley way. Then I saw the same boy again and two of his friends behind him this time he had a knife in his hands. I got really scared I started shaking but, I tried to stay cool. He then asked " So Hanako I was wondering if you would go out with me or maybe-"Hush, I would never date a guy like you your so desperate I don't think you'll ever find one and besides maybe I already have a boyfriend."I snapped while rolling my eyes. That was a huge mistake I then tried running for it again but, he grabbed me and said" You have a boyfriend? What's his name I want to meet him?"He said. "His name is Akira "I said. He then pushed me up against the way while his friends grabbed my arms I really tried to break free. I was a little weak back then he pulled his knife closer to my neck. "Well I guess I'll have to make you mine."he said. He then started to unbutton my shirt and that was the last straw I started crying and saying" Your such a jerk why would you do this to me." I said while trying to sound all innocent. "Hanako I- I then kicked the knife out of his hands punched his friend and I kicked then twisted their arms. And said" That will teach you idiots never to gang up on a girl like me I don't have time to fool around with idiots like you." I yelled. I then held my shirts and ran home I told my mom everything that was the first time she ever saw me cry. "Aw, honey I can't believe that happened I think you should walk home with you friends from now on."She said. " I know but, I can take care of myself."I said. I knew I was just all talk I couldn't do this alone this is why I never tried to get into any relationships. END of Flashback..._

**_ But, that's when I decided to become stronger and not let other people try to use me. Because I'm not all sweet and innocent as they think I am. But, here I'm am acting weak I know, I can do better then this._**

**_"_**Let, go of me " I said while kicking him in the face. "OW!" I then got up but, then he pulled my arm and then he tried kissing me it was in vein he then kissed me. I then slapped him then tears came running down my face " Hanako I-"Shut, up don't even say it I've had a bad past and something thing I hate to bring up so just stay away from me" I said while wiping my tears. I then turned away from him and crossed my arms. "What happened said Braze with a annoyed expression on his face. He then grabbed my arm turning my face towards his. "Um, fine well when I was younger I was in middle school as I was walking to home from school a boy from my school that was one grade above he wanted to ask me something." "What's his name? what did he do to my angel. "said Braze while getting a little angry. " I think I remember his name it was Haru one of his friends said his name a few times." "I told him I had to get home so I didn't have time and he grabbed me and I twisted his arm. I then ran and his friends and him ran after me into an alley way." "Haru had a knife in his hand and I got really scared and I was trembling and I tried to be cool." " He then asked me why I wouldn't go out with him I made up a reason why by saying I have a boyfriend name Akira."He pushed me against a wall and held the knife up to my neck and his friends held my arms and he started to unbutton my shirt and then I had it and I snapped I went home and told my mother I said." That was the first time she saw me cry I said." Braze then grabbed me and pulled me closer to him and said"I'm so sorry Hanako I can't believe you had to endore something so painful."He looked so serious I know he really loves me but, lots of guys have asked me to go out with them and I've turned them down for that same reason. "Hanako that was really stupid of you to walk home alone like that by yourself you are a girl you should be more careful because you cant trust everyone in the world."He said. "I know that you idiot I know I'm a girl you moron." He then kissed me on the head and patted my head. He then tilted my chin and said " But, your still my girl" he said with a smile. "Like heck I'll be your girl " I said. He then kissed me I quickly pushed him away. "But, I haven't forgotten just because of your bad past."He said with a smirk. I can't believe this moron he really wanted me to punch him he's way to pushy.

Akina PO.V

_"I can't stand how close those two are I guess I'll have to visit Braze tomorrow because after all he is my boyfriend. I mean who's this new girl Braze hasn't ever had a mate but, he never told me that he would mate with such a girl. I mean she's not even that pretty i'm way more better looking"I said while looking through my mirror ball. "Hanako your my love rival hahaha ." I said while laughing._

**_Me:So what did you guys think?_**

**_Hanako: I can't believe Braze would do such a thing at the end like that. He's usually a perverted moron._**

**_Braze: What was that babe?_**

**_Me: Don't forget to review until the next chappie..._**


	11. Akina and Hanako get's punished!

Hanako's POV

As I then started to fall asleep on Braze's shoulder I noticed how cute he was when he was asleep. Wait what am I thinking I don't like this moron he's so annoying and arrogant what would I possibly like in him. I then moved my head up that's right I don't have time to waste I have to form a plan of escape again. Because I refuse to be stuck here with him and his brothers it's literally killing me. I then heard a knock on the door Braze then woke up and rubbed his eyes and said " Who is it?" he said while getting up to open the door. "It's Akina."said a girl from outside. He then opened the door to reveal a girl with brown eyes and brown hair she had a red bow in her hair and a black and purple dress, dress shoes."Ugh, what is it now?''he said. "Aw, that's some way of talking to your girlfriend."she said while walking in. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your boyfriend."he said while rolling his eyes. He should just shut up and give this girl a chance I mean I don't love him at all all I want to do is get out of this place. He then pushed her out the door and shut the door on her. He then went in to the bathroom I then heard the water running from the shower. Then i heard a knock at the door it was probably Akina but, then the door opened to reveal Aria holding a white dress with black around the sleeves it was really short, I hate short dresses. "Hello, Hanako ."she said with a smile. "What's with that outfit."I asked? "Um, master Braze wanted me to give it to you."She said. What's this perv up to he's really starting to scare me more than anything. I then got up and tried to make a run for it but, Aria held my wrist. Then Braze came out of the bathroom shirtless and had on black pants I got to say the guy was really ripped I kinda like that -wait what am I thinking I don't know what he's planning to do to me I have to stay on my guard. Then I heard someone open the door and it was Akina "Bra-ze why didn't you let me in you know how much I-(*nosebleed*). Aria then carried her out of the room and she closed the door behind her. I'm guessing she's way to dramatic I mean it's not that serious but, he could at least put a shirt on or something you know. I then tried to make a run for it Aria then let go of my wrist and I said "Um, Braze I think you need to put a shirt on". I knew I was probably blushing but, I turned my head so he wouldn't see. "Why should I perhaps you're embarrassed to look at me without a shirt on."he said while smirking and walking towards me near the door. "Ummm n-n-no I-I'm not just stay away from me."I could feel my cheeks getting even hotter. I then held my cheeks he then tilted up my chin he then said " Aw, your blushing your so cute."he said while putting one arm around my waist and leaning in closer I then raised my hand to slap him away but, he held my hand then I used my other hand and he held it down as well."I love you Hanako even though you might not love me now I've fallen for you." he said while me on my lips it didn't really feel like it was a lustful kiss but, it was passionate I so wasn't feeling it. As he kissed me he even began making out with me I pushed him back a bit and kicked him where the light does not shine. I then said " I know you love me you stupid,idiot I can't stand you your so pushy, arrogant your always forcing yourself on me so how can I ever love a guy like you." I yelled while my face got red from anger. " I don't want to get into a relationship but, I don't have a chose now do I?" I said. As he groaned their in pain Aria said "Ms. Hanako I'm sorry for interrupting you two I'll go get i some ice."she said while running out of the room to get then got up while holding his crouch and said "Ugh, you got me there."he said while getting up. He looked pretty ticked off I guess I pushed him to the edge. I then tried to make a run for it but, as I grabbed the door handle he pushed me up against the door and whispered in my ear and said _"Do you think that's such a good idea you don't want me to punish you again." " If you behave I won't have to act so rash."he said with sharpness in his voice it was really starting to scary me a little bit. He then moved way from my ear and said " So what will it be?"he said with a evil smirk. I then rolled my eyes and said" You think you can threat me just because of my one little fear you have to try better than that."I said while smirking. He then picked me up and slung me on the bed. "Ahh, wait what the heck do you think your doing I said while sitting up."I yelled with anger in my voice. I then looked at Braze he was looking really scary I think my mouth has really got me into trouble again. He then pushed me down and got on top of me and kissed me and this time I couldn't push him of his grip was really tight. He then started making out with me I tried so hard so he wouldn't hear me moan ,then he stopped for a bit and he looked at me and then he bite my neck all the pain that I felt before came back. "Ahhhhhhhh."I screamed. He then started to lick his mark on my neck ew that's so gross it tickles. He then started kissing my neck I then said " B-r-aze s-top it."I said this was one of my sensitive spots I tried not to moan, while trying to push him off me he then held my hands down really tightly it was starting to hurt. He then continued kissing my neck I then told him to stop but, then he says " You think I can stop I've been waiting to do this since you've been here but, I had to wait I'm tried of waiting Hanako."He said in between kisses. Aria then came in and said " Oh,I'm sorry master Braze he then turned and glared at her she put the bag of ice on the floor and closed the door. He then said " Now, where were we".He said while kissing me. Okay I feel so hopeless right now my hands really hurt maybe if I move my legs I could kick him off. "Don't even try it."he said . The next thing I knew my legs had tape on them um how did he do that. I guess he was prepared what kinda things is he into . He then started to make out with me again and he brushed some of my hair and said "Today's the day babe don't worry about a thing."he said with a smirk. He such a pervert I then kissed him back only to mess with him a bit he then broke the kiss and I said " How could you do something like that you pervert who knows what would happen if you went on."I teased him. He then got off of me and said "Shut, up just stop teasing me I know your scared of me now I'm sorry I lost my temper he then pat me on my head . I flicked him off and then slapped his hand away. He then came closer to my ear and said "I'm not finished where we left off I'm still a bit angry with you."He said with coldness in his voice. I didn't have a response he then grabbed my arm pulling me on to his chest and then I tried to push away but, he's way stronger than me when he's like this that idiot. He then whispered in my ear again "Hanako there is no escape I won't let you run away from me anymore."He said with a serious look on his face. This new attitude of his is really starting to bug me I can't stand it. He then kissed me and I flicked him off because his so controlling I can never do what I want because of him. He rolled his eye an pushed me back down on the bed I kicked him and ran out of the room before he could even say a word to me. I know he's probably really mad but, I don't care he's so annoying I don't know what are girl like Akina would see in him he's so hopeless._

_Sorry it's been a minute school and a whole lot more but, I'm back. I'll have more with all of the powerpuff girls z I know this was mainly focused on Hanako and Braze._


	12. New rivals in love?

Momoko's P.O.V

As I lay on the bed eating chocolates I here a loud noise coming from outside then I started to get really curious I wonder what's going on. I peek a little to see what's going on when I see a guy with gray hair with white hair and black pants fighting with some witch girl who looked around 15 or 16 years old. I then heard her say " Benz what did I tell you about stealing my potions again just because you need it for you magic doesn't mean it's yours."She said while punching him on the head. I then closed the door and started laughing to my hearts content. Then Brick comes out of the bathroom and asks "Momoko what are you laughing about.?" "Oh, oh nothing."I said "It was just a girl fighting on of her apprentices."I said. He then walked over to me and pulled me into his chest. I then pushed him a way a bit. I then laughed a bit and said " Well, I'm feeling a little hungry so I was going to make some lunch."I said while skipping out the door. Well that was a little embarrassing I so need to get myself together I can't fall for this jerk he killed so many innocent people how could I ever forgive him. I then saw Hanako she was drinking a bottle of water in the kitchen. I guess she must have ran away from Braze again she is always getting into trouble. "What did you do this time?"I asked. "Well, let's just say I kicked him again and ran."she said with a smirk. "Hanako you really need to be more careful around here I saw witch and her apprentice fighting."I said with worry in my voice. she looked a little uneasy about something maybe she shouldn't have run away this time I mean it I was her by now I would have found a way but, how would I save everyone else is the question. I Suddenly felt two arms come around my waist I knew it was Brick I then felt him whisper in my ear "  
>What's for breakfast Momoko?"he asked. I felt my cheeks start to flare up I then said "Um,I don't know maybe some pancakes and scrambled eyes. I then blushed because of how close he was to neck.<p>

Kaoru's P.O.V

As I was playing video games Butch came into the room I then frowned and said " What the heck do you want?"I asked while rolling my eyes and sighed. I then paused the games to face him while rolling my eyes."Aw, so hurtful babe I just wanted to surprise you."he said with a smirk on his face from behind my back.

I really can't stand him at all I swear he comes around me just to see how I'll react I thought to myself. "Well, you don't need to your just really annoying"! I said while grabbing his arm and flipping him. "OW! what was that for!he yelled". "For sneaking up on me you idiot." I then walked to my room and locked the door to go take a shower. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door to undress and took a shower after a couple of minutes I got dressed and went brushed my teeth and washed my I opened the door to see Butch by the door. "W-what! THE HECK ARE YOU DOING ."I yelled while putting my fist up ready to for a fight. " Nothing much just -being a pervert as usual I said while cutting him off. Then I heard a knock at the door I walked over to find out it was Miyako. "Hey, what's up."I said while holding the door open. "I just wanted to tell you that Momoko made some breakfast." she said with smiling.

"Okay I'll be right there."I said while crossing my arms while looking over at Butch. He then gave me a smug smirk I just walked out the door I was really hungry and their was no way in heck that that idiot would have me waiting.

Miyako's P.O.V

As Boomer and I waited for the others to come into the kitchen I notice him cup my cheek and said "Miyako you know you have such cute dimples." he said I then blushed pink "why thank you."I said with a smile I then removed hand away. I then stay quiet so so this situation wouldn't get anymore awkward. "Miyako is anything wrong?"he asked with a concerned look on his face. "Oh, nothing at all I just remembered to tell Kaoru that breakfast is almost ready" I giggled."Okay, but hurry back okay" he said while kissing my cheek. I still can't believe the Rowdyruff boys z are vampires I really miss Grandma and Cody. I then walked towards Kaoru and Butch's room I then knocked on the door. "Hey, what's up Miyako." said Kaoru while opening the door. "I just wanted to tell you Momoko made some breakfast "I said with a smile. I then walked back into the kitchen and sat down next to Boomer. I wonder where Hanako is she's been with Braze for a couple of minutes?"I asked giving a worried expression "She'll be alright said Boomer giving me a slight smile but, still having a little worry on his face as well...

Hanako's P.O.V

I laid on the bed while Braze sat their staring at me. "What is it you idiot?I asked him in a very annoyed tone of voice. "Nothing but, I think you should shut your mouth if you know what's good for you."he said while giving me a evil glare. I rolled my eyes and sighed he then grabbed my wrist tightly "Ow, that really hurts stop it!" I yelled while punching his arm. He then pulled me closer into his chest and said "why don't you hush."he said while putting on finger to my mouth. I really hate him why does everything have to go his way. I stopped punching his arm because they grip he had on my wrist really hurt. I felt like crying because I've never felt so much pain like this before I then said " W-what do you want?"I asked while a tear fell down my face. He let go of my wrist and said "Hanako I'm sorry I did-"don't say a word just shut up I'm tired of the way you treat me like, can you give me a chance I don't want to love you so far I know your a horrible guy that wants me to do everything you say." "That's not a relationship a relationship is loving someo-"Hanako he said while grabbing my chin I quickly slapped his hand away. I wiped my tears he then grabbed my wrist and quickly grabbed wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt a little uneasy I really want to kick his butt. I then removed tried to remove his hand from my waist but, he then started kissing the right side of my neck up and down. "B-Braze s-stop quit it!"I started blushing red. He then said in between kisses " I can't when someone as sexy as you is my girl." "I-I'm n-not your girl." My face was so hot. He then stopped and I was so relieved he then blow into my ear I then flinched I pushed Braze away from me and said "that's enough okay." I said while freaking out a bit. He then smirked and said " You liked that didn't you babe." "N-no i didn't that really freaked me out." I said "Yeah, yeah whatever you say well at least know I know your sensitive spot now."he said while giving me a smirk. I then got up off the bed and ran towards the door and opened it I then felt Braze breath down my neck. He then brushed my hair off my neck and said " where do you think your going Hanako"? " I just wanted to get something to eat" I said while giving a fake grin. "Ahuh "he said while smiling in believe. Maybe he is an idiot after all? I quickly let ran out the door and ran into the kitchen to see what Momoko had cooked up.


	13. Braze nz

Momoko's P.O.V

As I was making some Breakfast for everyone Hanako asked me "So what are you making?"she asked. "Um, some pancakes and eggs."I said with a smile "Oh, and I like my eggs boiled please "she said while walking into the living room.

"Oh,okay thanks for telling me" I said. I could tell she wanted to give me and Brick some alone time but, I was way too worried about what he might do."So Momoko I like my eggs sun side up."He said while planting a kiss on my cheek which made my cheeks glow bright red. "S-sure thing."I said with uneasy smile. Brick left the room and I flipped the pancakes over.

I'm glad he gave me a little bit of space geez. I walked over into the fridge and pulled out some eggs and took. I turned on the grill and cracked the eggs. After a three minutes and a half Breakfast was finally ready.

Hanako's P.O.V

I was sitting their on the couch when Momoko called all of us in for Breakfast. I was the first one to arrive at the table of course. I sat down and set all the plates out and silver wear. I sat down and said "Thanks, for the food."I then stuffed my face everyone soon came and sat down. Braze looked a little mad I just gave him the finger. I know what your all think oh Hanako that's so rude your at the table well I wasn't in my best mood at the moment sorry. So as I was saying so I get take my dishes and rinse them off and start walking towards the living room. After, lunch I start to explore the house.

I knew someone was following me so I started moving a little faster. I them hid in the nearby room It was pretty dark. I closed the door slowly I turned on the lights to see a guy with gray hair who was wearing a gray shirt and gray converses was laying on the bed he suddenly, opened his eyes I jumped back towards the door a bit.

"What's the matter baby?"he asked."First of all don't call me baby unless you want no children in the future, I just wanted to explore the mansion a bit.I said "The names Benz sorry about that mind telling me your name as well."

He asked with a friendly smile."My name is Akikiko Hanako."I said while giving a small smile. "Hanako that's a pretty name."he said while giving a smirk. "So why did you run in her in such a hurry?He asked "well, my stupid moronic mate that I have to deal with is super over protective of me so I ran into this room."

Like an idiot because theirs no way in heck that I'm trusting this guy even if he claims to be nice."Well,I got to go."I said while grabbing the door handle. He then grabbed my wrist and said "Wait, don't leave just yet I don't have anyone to talk to."He said while giving me puppy dog eyes. "Um...NO!"I yelled. He then started speaking in this ancient language I then felt faint.

NO's P.O.V

Benz then laid Hanako on his bed after a few minutes of being knocked out she opened her eyes. But, something was different about her. "Benz baby you know your such a naughty boy."she said while licking her lips. She get's up and looks at the mirror that happens to be placed on the wall. She looks in it and says "What,the heck am I wearing a gray hoodie and jeans wow."she said while rolling her eyes. "Hey, baby I knew you'd fall for me sooner or later."he said while looks through the room for clothes when she sees a white dress with a red roses and rips on it. "That's more my style"she said while grabbing from the dresser and going into the bathroom and coming out wearing it.

Meanwhile, with Braze he's a straight up wreck he told his brothers that Hanako when off somewhere and he got lost while trying to find her. So Braze set out to find Hanako. As walked to where he show Hanako last he saw her in the corner of his eye in a white dress and roses. He opened the door to see Hanako kissing Benz.

Braze's P.O.V

As I opened the door I saw Hanako kissing some guy I really want to get my hands on right now. I then ssaid with anger in my voice "What the heck is going on here." She then smirked "Nothing much Braze how about you."she said while pushing him away and moving towards me. "What did you do to Hanako?"I yelled. I could tell that she must be under so spell because Hanako wouldn't kiss a guy she didn't know, or be able to trust a guy let then bit her lips a bit and ran her fingers along my lips.

I pushed her away a bit I mean it's not like I didn't like that or anything but, I want her to grow to love that way."What's the matter babe."she said while smirking. "So Braze it seems like we meet yet again."said a guy with gray hair. "Who the heck are you."I said while scratching my head. "I'm Benz the great-"SHUT UP!"I yelled.

"I remember you now your that stupid apprentice of Akina."I said while rolling my eyes. "I've had enough of you."I said while getting ready to send in back to Akina. I grabbed him by his throat before he could say his spell. I then threw him and punched him and kicked him until,"Wait, stop it your hurting him."I heard Hanako cry.

I stopped and then I got my last kick in. I then picked up Hanako and carried her bridal style in my arms."Wait what are you-shhh."I interrupted I knew I wasn't so sort of a wizard or anything but, I knew how to get her back. This happened to one of my good friends before and I had to give him his favorite drink and splash some water on his face. But, I might have to try that along with something else. I finally made it back to our room and locked the door shut. I threw her on the bed and had a cold Sprite that I asked Aria for some sprite. "Right away master.

"she said while opening the door and running out and coming back within a couple of seconds."Thanks,Aria."I said while smiling. "I took the sprite and opened it "Hanako drink this."I said while handing it to her.

"Whatever, you say babe but can I get a kiss first."She aid while giving me a teasing grin. I smirked this was perfect time to make my move without her saying no but, somehow that makes me feel a little said. I titled up her chin and pulled the sprite can and she started to chug it down. After she chugged it all down she said "Braze what the heck do you think your doing you moronic-mmm I interrupted her with a kiss.

**Until the next chappie to be continued...**

**Me:How was it? Don't forget to review**

**Hanako:It was alright I guess but, why did you make me go for any guy I saw.**

**Me: It just makes the story more interesting that's all**

**Braze: It sure does (smirk)**


	14. Were going out tonight!

**Hey, you guys sorry it's been a hot minute since I posted anything. I had a lot of things so I'll try to update here and then. I don't own powerpuff girls z. Now anyways on the the story...**

No's P.O.V

The girls were all happy to see Hanako when she returned. "Hanako, what happened to you?" asked Miyako. "Um, well Braze told me that I was kidnapped by Benz and I was under so weird spell."She said with her hand on the back of her neck." Well, as long as your alright that's good enough for me."said Kaoru. "So ladies I thought we could have a welcome party for all of you."said Brick suddenly walking into the living room. "WHAT!"they all yelled. "Yeah, I mean you guess have been here for about a couple weeks now so why not throw you guys a party."Said Brick with a sly smile on his face.

Momoko's P.O.V

I was in complete shock I just couldn't believe what I was hearing he wants to throw a party. I know Kaoru and Hanako aren't going to like the sound of this. I mean a party seems kinda nice I guess the more I think about it a little more. "Okay, what time is the party?"I asked."Momoko your really going along with this? said Kaoru. "Mmmh, yeah for now anyways." I said with a wink. Brick gave me a devilish smirk that almost made my skin crawl he then sat down next to me on the couch. I quickly scooted away a bit he moved closer and pulled me closer to his chest. "Um, -"Shh babe I think me and you could use a little time to ourselves if you know what I mean."he interrupted me while licking his lips. I couldn't react fast enough because I was in complete shock of what he might do next. I quickly released myself from his chest and quickly said " I don't think I have a chose in the matter anyway but, I'll accept having a party."I said while crossing my arms with a little grin. " So your agreeing with me now blossy." said Brick with a sly smile. "Yeah, and who are you calling Blossy idiot." I said while blushing red with anger. "You of course."he said with a smirk.

Kaoru's P.O.V

I was completely shocked at how Momoko had given up to these idiot's so easily what's her deal. I really wanted to talked to her but, Brick was busy kissing her. As soon as I was about to turn, and leave I feel two arms around my waist I get really mad I knew that It was obviously Butch so I had enough. I quickly grabbed his arm as I tried to slam him to the ground he caught my other arm and came closer to my ear and whispered "cupcake you can't possibly think you can take me that easily."he said which ran chills down my spine. "Like heck" I said and I quickly kneed him in his stomach. I can't believe this idiot I then walked away and tried to find a way out of this place which was in vain because, it was so huge it was like a jungle.

Hanako's P.O.V

I just woke up from the worst kiss ever and I went to the bathroom to wash my mouth out. I couldn't believe he kissed me again but, it's what I should have except from someone like him anyway. Well I think I should take another nap after I brush my teeth. I grabbed my tooth brush and ran some warm water on my face and started to brush my teeth about two and a half minutes. I then turned off the light and went straight to bed until, I felt a arm around my waist. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"I yelled while trying to remove his hand. "Relax babe what's your problem."he said while laying his face on the pillow. "I swear if you touch me you won't have hands anymore."I said while laying my head on the pillow next to him. I then close my eyes and fall asleep. A few minutes I started to toss and turn until, I found a good side to lay on. I then felt a arm still wrapped around my waist the grip was a little tighter this time. I ignored it until, I felt Braze's hand starting yo rub my butt. I opened my eyes and turn towards him "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU PERVERT YOU KNOW THIS IS SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"I yelled at him. He opened his eyes and said while removing his hand " I'm sorry, babe I'm really really sorry I didn't mean to I was just- "You were just what!"I said while removing his arm from around my waist. "Hanako let me explain."he said while sitting up on the bed. "Fine go on." I said while crossing my arms. "Ok so Hanako it wasn't purpose I was just having a dream."He said with a innocent smile. "About what exactly?"I said while raising one eyebrow. "I'm getting to that so I had a dream about me and you." Said Braze. _"In the dream I see you wearing a maid's outfit with your hair in a pony tail."he said while smiling. " whatever get on with it."I said while rolling my eyes. "I walk over to you wearing a black suit and tie and dress shoes I say " You look pretty sexy in the outfit." " W-what shut, up you don't really mean that do you." You say while blushing and you soon turn and try to run until, I walk towards you before you could run away and whisper in your ear and say "But, that's not the only reason to get shy and run away." I then start to kiss your ears and you were so much in shock you couldn't react. I then stopped kissing your ears and started rubbing them gently and I started kissing you on your neck. "_Then I woke up to you calling me a pervert and something about sexual harassment?"he said with a very reassuring look." Hmm, it seems like it's true but if your lying I swear." I said while uncrossing my arms. "I can't believe how weak I was and that stupid dream of yours."I said with a little disappointment in my voice. "It's okay babe as I kinda like not having such a violent Hanako anyway."He said while winking. I punched him in the stomach "OW! Hanako."he said while holding his stomach. "Like heck that'll happen."I said while laughing. He then said it's 4:30 pm we should probably get ready for the party" said Braze. "Brick told me it starts at 5:30 and ends at midnight."said Braze while getting up from the bed. "Babe go take a shower I'll tell Aria to pick you out an outfit."he said while smirking. "Fine."I said while flipping him off and rolling my eyes. He then got up and kissed me on the cheek and said " thanks babe." he then sat back down on the bed. I grabbed my underwear and bra then I went into the bathroom and locked the door and ran some hot water and waited a couple minutes for it to get warm I undressed and go in the shower after a two minutes in the shower I get out and brush me teeth and wash my face and but lotion on. I put my underwear on and my bra. I then blew my hair out which took about four minutes since my hair is halfway down my back now. I wish I could find were Braze put my hat I haven't been wearing since we started mating.

**Me: Hey you guys happy new year 2016!**

**Me: sorry it's been a long time since I updated but, I'll keep posting more chapters if I can get the time too. **

**Hanako: I still can't believe Brazes stupid dream about me **

**Braze: Babe you know how much you love me don't be afraid to let others know about our love.**

**Me: Braze your quite the smooth talker with the ladies how do you do it.**

**Braze: Well I only learn from the best which it's me if I might say so myself.**

**Me: Don't get carried away I created you, you wouldn't be here without me so chill with that.**

**Braze: Whatever you say you are right so I can't lie**

**Me: I'm just super creative so give me props.**

**Hanako: Don't forget to review you guys until the next chappie bye!**


	15. A party for our Mates?

No one's P.O.V

Hanako had finally gotten dressed and when she came back into her room and saw a gray dress with white frills on them,with black high heels laying on the bed with roses. She then saw Aria standing at next to the door "Hey, Hanako Master Braze said I must do your makeup today."She said while holding the makeup in her hands. A few minutes later Hanako came out of her room and went followed Aria who led her to the ballroom. Everyone was all dressed for the party they all entered the ballroom. Braze and his brothers all in suits and ties they were looking stunning and most of the girls at the party were left drooling. The girls never knew the Rowdyruff boys even have a ballroom until know. The girls danced with the boys Hanako and Kaoru looked really upset and ticked off while, Miyako and Momoko were really excited and a little embarrassed.

Hanako's P.O.V

As we dance I felt Braze tightly grab my waist he then got a little closer to my face which made me blush a bit. He then looked deep into my eyes and brushed some hair out of my face. He then said " I couldn't see that beautiful face of yours."I knew he was serious because he really looked sincere. I rolled my eyes and then I started to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"Braze asked. "Because your always telling me how beautiful I am and how I should love you, so it's not really anything new". I laughed "so you want to try something new?"he asked with a smile which was really kinda cute wait no what the heck am I thinking I can possible think this idiot is cute. I stopped laughing and smirked " yeah sure I know you can do better, this music is alright but, I can't dance so I can't really enjoy it can I." I smirked even more.

Kaoru's P.O.V

As I danced with Butch I felt one of his hands start to move towards my butt. I slapped him across his face and sat down at the table. I was really hungry then I saw Hanako laughing at Braze and she started to smirk. She's doing better than I thought with that perv. I then got up and grabbed some then walked over to me "Sorry babe I could help it you looked so sexy in your dress." he said while smiling. "Well, whatever keep your hands to yourself."I said and then took a slip of my punch. Hanako then walked over and got a full plate of food and some punch. I could tell she was hungry. " Hey, Hanako do you want to sit with me" I said while waving over to her. She took her plate and said down across from me at the table " Yo, what's sup Kaoru." She said while starting to dig into her food after a silent prayer. "Hey, Hanako so how are you doing with Braze?" I asked a little worried about her. "I'm doing good I just have to keep playing along with him she whispered." I guess she knew he was on his way over to the table. " So what were you talking about now babe." said Braze coming from behind Hanako and kissing her neck. Ew gross I swear he needs to get a room. She then blushed uncomfortable and said " s-stop I'm trying t-to eat her Darn it."she yelled he then moved his lips away from her neck and smirked. I then felt Butch kiss my cheek which made my cheeks blush bright pink. I then heard my stomach growl and I then said " Well, I'm hungry." "Cupcake don't worry about anything I'll get you something to it." He said with a smirk.

Momoko's P.O.V and Miyako's P.O.V

I had just sat down at the table with Kaoru, Hanako , Miyako, Braze , Butch, Boomer, Brick as we danced a couple of minutes ago. After I ate my dinner I decide it was about time I have some dessert. I saw a strawberry shortcake I just had to have a piece. I walked over to the table and put my dessert on my plate. I sat back down and started to eat the cake it was really good I couldn't stop thinking about how the flavor lasted in my mouth. Hanako laughed a bit at my reaction and said " You sure like strawberry shortcake."She said while taking a bite of her oreo cookie ice cream. " I just love Oreo cookie ice cream it's my favorite I love the creamy vanilla and then the big chunks of oreo's." She said while taking another sip. "Wow Hanako you must really love Oreo cookie ice cream "said Braze trying to get a sip of her ice cream. " Can I have a sip?"He asked "No, get your own."She said while pulling her straw away from his hand. He then tilts her chin and says "I just want a taste?"he says and then he starts kissing her which soon becomes making out she was trying to push him away a bit. After a couple minutes she pushed him off and says "Gosh I can't even drink my milkshake in peace."she said while blushing bright pink. I mean that was pretty embarrassing to watch I then went back to eating my cake.

Miyako P.O.V

I was so happy to see Kaoru and Momoko, Hanako actually enjoying themselves even though it's been really crazy the past couple of days. I'm still a little worried about my grandmother and how she's doing she's probably worried sick about me right now. I took a sip of my vanilla milkshake. Boomer then put his arm around me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I then felt my cheeks start to heat up just a bit I mean he did kiss my cheek out of nowhere.

Hanako's P.O.V

"B-bbbbbabbbbbeeee."said Braze while tapping my arm. "W-What!Now!"I yelled "Can you get me a bottle of water please?"he asked ."Fine if it will get you to stop bothering me I'll do it." I said with a smile. As I walked over to cooler to grabbed Braze a bottle of water I felt some perv lift up my dress. I then turned around in anger to see a guy with gray hair it was Benz he was wearing a gray suit and tie. "Well, well if it isn't my my Hanako."he said while looking me up and down. I gave him the finger and said "Well,if it isn't the douchebag that tried to force himself on me."I said while rolling my eyes. I then looked over at Momoko and the others Braze was about to walk over to me. I then kicked him in the shin and ran back to my table before he tried anything funny. Well it's best not to get into anymore trouble before the nights over I guess.

**Me: I'm back again sorry Miyako's part was so short. Don't forget to review the chapter.**

**Hanako: I thought it was pretty good Braze really made me mad when he tried to drink my milkshake.**

**Braze: Don't be so selfish share once and a while.**

**Hanako: Like heck that will ever happen.**

**Hanako: Until the next chappie...**


End file.
